fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Tachibana Chiharu
Tachibana Chiharu '(立花千春 ''Tachibana Chiharu) is one of the main Cures in Heartful Shine Pretty Cure. She is sporty and also extremely faithful, and will never give up on anything. Chiharu's alter ego is 'Cure Miracle '(キュアミラクル Kyua Mirakuru), the Pretty Cure of Faith. Her catchphrase is 'I won't give up! '(私はあきらめない！''Watashi wa akiramenai!) Appearance Chiharu has brown hair tied up in a messy bun with her hair tied back to look like a ponytail and also with two strands that remain untouched for the rest of the season (except of course, in her transformation they change colour) and red-coloured eyes. Her casual outfit consists of a white snowboarding jacket over an orange t-shirt, black leggings and orange converse all stars. She is sometimes seen at the gym when she is wearing the same shoes, denim shorts and the same orange t-shirt. As Cure Miracle, Chiharu's hairstyle grows into a bun and changed to neon orange. She wears a yellow flower hair clip with two yellow ribbons left hanging from it. She also wears her orange Shining Heart Necklace. She wears a black vest with the Heart Symbol (a golden heart) and puffy white sleeves. She also wears a white belt. Her gloves are orange that reach up to her wrists and have flowers on them. Her skirt is orange and Chiharu's boots are orange outlined with gold. Gold earrings the shape of clovers also appear. Personality Chiharu is sporty and refuses to give up on her dreams, especially the one where she wants to became a famous athlete. After she becomes a Pretty Cure, Chiharu develops another dream: a dream to help Akiyama Akiko, Fukui Emiko, Nakamura Harumi and Yoshida Minako to save the world from the evil sorcerer Tatsuya. History Meeting Akiko and becoming Cure Miracle When Chiharu first met Akiyama Akiko, she hated her almost immediately because Akiko didn't look sporty enough. Chiharu lied about being busy with her club and scurried off. The next day, she spots Cure Legend fighting a monster called a Sakebi, and Chiharu knew how popular Pretty Cure were, and she wanted to become one, only to show off to become a famous athlete. When Akiko came and asked Chiharu if she had any strange dreams about a girl fighting a huge shadow, Chiharu said that she did. Chiharu had dreamed of a girl named Cure Love fighting a large shadow covering a beautiful kingdom, but when Chiharu finished, Akiko had run off somewhere. A little fairy named Bunko was watching her. When Chiharu was ready to go to the gym, a Sakebi attacked, and Cure Legend came and fought the Sakebi, but was pinned down. Bunko flew to Chiharu and said that she was able to become a Pretty Cure. Chiharu said yes immediately after Bunko asked, but Bunko said that she had to devote her life to protecting the Earth. Chiharu realised what she had done, and agreed to help save the Earth. Bunko changed into a Shining Heart Necklace and helped Chiharu to transform into the Pretty Cure of Faith, Cure Miracle. After the battle, Akiko ran to Chiharu and revealed her identity as Cure Legend. Chiharu apologised to Akiko, and once Akiko forgave her, the two became good friends. Relationships 'Akiyama Akiko - 'When Chiharu first met Akiko, she thought that Akiko wasn't sporty enough, and didn't want to say hello to her. After she became Cure Miracle, Chiharu apologised to Akiko, and the girls became good friends. [[Fukui Emiko|'Fukui Emiko]] - Chiharu considers Emiko annoying, as she has the biggest sense of humour. [[Nakamura Harumi|'Nakamura Harumi']] - Chiharu and Harumi have been friends ever since childhood. [[Yoshida Minako|'Yoshida Minako']] - Chiharu's fellow teammate. Minako considers Chiharu 'too much of a liar' and that she needs to learn how to speak the truth. Cure Miracle Cure Miracle '(キュアミラクル ''Kyua Mirakuru) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Chiharu. She controls the power of fire and ensures that everyone has faith in their lives. She can transform by saying the phrase,'' "Pretty Cure! Shining Recall!"'' Her main attack is Miracle Eruption. Attacks 'Miracle Eruption '(ミラクル噴火 Mirakuru Arupshion) is Cure Miracle's main attack, which can be used by shouting a special phrase to activate it, "Your faith will be healed with my passion!" Etymology '''Tachibana (橘): ''Tachi (舘) means 'wild' while ''Bana ''(バナ) means 'orange.' '''Chiharu (千春): 'Chi ''(χ) may mean 'a thousand' while ''Haru ''(春) means 'spring.' So therefore, ''Tachibana Chiharu ''may mean 'a thousand wild orange springs.' Her surname could be a pun since Chiharu's theme colour is orange and she is sometimes called wild. Songs Chiharu's voice actress, Keiko Kitagawa, has participated in several character songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Erika Sawajiri, the voice actress of Nakamura Harumi and Haruka Ayase, the voice actress of Akiyama Akiko. Singles * Passionate & Faithful * Don't Give Up * A Miraculous Future For You Duets * Hopeful & Faithful (''along with the voice actress of Akiyama Akiko) * A Thousand Fireflies (along with the voice actress of Fukui Emiko) * Take My Faith (along with the voice actress of Nakamura Harumi) * Believe In Your Heart (along with the voice actress of Yoshida Minako) * Together Forever (along with the voice actresses of Akiyama Akiko, Fukui Emiko, Nakamura Harumi & Yoshida Minako) * Thank You, Friends (along with the voice actress of Akiyama Elizabeth) Trivia * Her group, the Heartful Shine Pretty Cure, is the fifth Pretty Cure team to have their fairy partners to transform into their transformation items, after Futari wa Pretty Cure, Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, and DokiDoki Pretty Cure. * Chiharu shares a few similarities with Natsuki Rin/Cure Rouge: ** Both are one of the sportiest people in their schools ** Both have brown hair in their civilian forms ** Their theme colours are close to each other (orange for Chiharu and red for Rin) ** Both represent passion ** Both are (or were) 14 years old ** Both had a close relationship with the pink Cure. Gallery Official Profile/Art Screenshots Tachibana Chiharu Cure Miracle Previews Category:Cures Category:Heartful Shine Pretty Cure Category:Heartful Shine Pretty Cure Characters Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Characters Category:Orange Cures